


【纶东纶】废墟（END）

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 时间段2012年下半年，懒得考古所以无贴合的具体日期。但是两个人关系就…you know.ATTENTION PLEASE：1.炎亚纶第一人称视角2.有纶东车，有东纶描述3.有很简短的阿本元素4.轻微承接《余震》，可以连着看~PS：我打算一直只写短篇，但是每个短篇都散落在同一条时间线上，又因为我只写现实向，所以时间线就是真实的世界线。
Relationships: Aaron Yan/Jiro Wang, 东纶东, 纶东
Kudos: 2





	【纶东纶】废墟（END）

我很讨厌汪东城。

自私虚伪懦弱。

他自私，他说爱我恨我随便你。

他虚伪，他说炎弟弟生日快乐。

他懦弱，他说我爱你但我们只能是队友。

我把世界看很清，既孤独又享受。看他逢场作戏假装兄弟我很开心，因为我知道你是怎么想的，看你违背本心地主动揽住我、迫不得已地接受我暧昧的触摸，你不敢太闪躲，你甚至不敢怎么看我，我更有兴趣抓住你不放了，如果你躲开，我就凑上去，舞台上镜头前你逃不掉的。太有意思了，你是演员，我是看戏的人，兴之所至我还能陪你演，剧本我来写，反正你没有拒绝的余地。

但是我不喜欢看你和别人演戏。你怎么这么卑微，为了取悦别人什么都做得出来，你是个玩具人，我看不起的玩具人。如果你想要亲吻，你应该要来找我，明明你的吻就是我的，你只对我有感觉吧？可惜我还不够强大，我阻止不了你，但是我是我自己的主人，我可以撇过头不看，对你黑脸，放狠话，然后看你冷漠走掉，和分手后的每一次谈话一样。

别人觉得我变了，其实我根本没有变，这几年我只是心甘情愿做炎弟弟，那个人说要照顾我，我就尽情地依赖他，把自卫的武器都扔掉，又小心翼翼藏起来我的锋芒，害怕你不习惯不喜欢。小心翼翼地，你接受了我，你跟着我越过界线，我好开心，只要你喜欢我就够了，我可以一直在你下面。后来你说你也喜欢吴庚霖，不用把他藏起来，你喜欢我的棱棱角角，我的敢爱敢恨，那是你羡慕的东西，于是我也敞开一切，我帮你挡酒，帮你出气，做你的小骑士，喜欢你对我摘下面具，这样的汪东城只有我见过，我更珍惜了。

你不是喜欢吴庚霖吗？你说你羡慕我敢爱敢恨，可是当我说我不想再遮遮掩掩我想和你公开我们一起冒险的时候，你犹豫了。为什么？如果你羡慕我敢爱敢恨，为什么不亲自试一下，尝试一下那种感觉。就像当初你尝试和我发生关系，你也喜欢那种感觉对不对？可是你退缩了，不管我哭泣、生气、发疯、讨好、挽留，你就是退缩了。汪东城，我也是有尊严的，你不要想我还会乖乖配合你，你说我们没有未来，我只是想要未来，我没有错，我要你感到疼痛，失去我，你也会很痛，我确信。

你假装很乐观地向前看，让还在自说自话的我像个小丑。别人说我倒贴，你连眼神都不给我一下。他们懂什么，笑死了，切切实实拥有过你的人是我，他们再怎么妄想，都只是“妄想”而已。但是，老实说我还是会有点在意别人的议论，所以我也要你难受，我也要我快乐。

阿本人很好，我接受了。你大概忘了吧，我是1啊。我也有我的需求，你走了，需求回来了。他人挺好的，我状态很差，我有很多不让提的东西、会突然黑脸、无征兆地把自己关起来大哭、发病的时候我甚至没办法控制自己做爱的力度，但他都很好地包容了。我哭着说汪东城不见了，他说嗯，听我哭，等我哭完。他明明知道我心里满满当当装着你这个臭家伙，我有点愧疚，我觉得我应该对他好一点，他极力在配合我，这段时间没有他，我不行。

可是生活好难踱，爱的冲动和激情都被你带走了，我还有爱人的力气吗？好像没有了。我的力气都用在博你关注、看你难过上了。我也好看不起自己，为什么一听到你我就要失控，我会亢奋，我想要相互折磨。

酒，是好东西吗。它不能帮我忘记你，它让我更想你，沉浸在那些泡沫般的回忆里。但它给了我勇气，我好想你，我要去见你。不要别人在场，我只想单独和你见面。

这扇门好久不见，清醒的我不敢过来，我们在这里一起有过很好的回忆，即使整个约会幽暗似地下城，我们也尽兴似同游在异境。

你打开门。

“你喝酒了。”你说。你的眉头是皱的，你的嘴角是下沉的，你的手挡在门框上，但是我可以看见你眼神的波动。

我缠上你的脖颈，怀念地啃噬你的嘴唇，思念在暴走。

“我好想你。”含含糊糊地，我说。

你害怕被狗仔拍到吧，汪大明星？嘻嘻，你只能把我关进你的房间，任我把你按在门板上亲吻。你有在眷恋吧，汪大演员？你嘴唇的反应骗不了人的。酒好喝吗，有没有醉了，陪我一起嘛。

你的力气是真的大，拜托，旧情人耶，要不要这么狠。背撞到玄关了，昏昏沉沉的头更晕了。

“炎亚纶，你醉了。”你整理衣衫，拇指擦了擦好看的嘴唇，被我啃得有点红，水亮亮的真好看。

“对啊。我醉了，我还疯了，你要不要负责，都怪你。”

“对不起。”

“有用吗？”

“我们现在没有关系了，提醒你一下，你在和别人交往。”

“我不开心。”

“与我无关，祝你幸福。”

“汪东城！”如果我压上所有的力气，身材练得再好，你也要踉跄几下。

有没有很痛，你刚刚也是这么用力，把我推开。视线模糊了，我看不清你的眼睛。你的心跳告诉我，你很错愕。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒浸没入你的衣衫，毛毛躁躁地解开你的衣扣，你的肌肉练得越来越好了，是我的。

“你在折磨我…你太欺负人…明明知道我容易生病…你还这样对我！”

你是我的支柱，我依赖你，但是你倏然抽走，带走了爱情，带走了团体，带走了我的力气，我的世界被你毁掉了。

眼泪没有办法控制地一直流，狠狠地咬上你的胸肌，我要报复你。

天旋地转。

“对不起…我不应该…招惹你。”你的手还是糙糙的，最近在认真练吉他吧，触在脸上暖暖的、痒痒的。别做无用功了，眼泪擦不完的。

眼前的你，压住我，像无数次梦境里回忆的那样，但是我只感受到了绝望。

我就知道你不会有下一步动作。扯掉碍眼的裤子，我没有想要你那个东西哦。

“你大概忘了吧，我和别人都是做上面的。”重新压上来，抬起你的腿按在我的肩上，我从来没对你做过这种事情，你应该也要体验一下，才算完整拥有过我。

如果布置没有变动，润滑剂会在客厅桌柜里。那时候，我们可以在任意角落拥抱亲吻情动，把需要的东西放在触手可及的地方。果然，这里的一切还是很熟悉，除了没有我的气息，今天就留下一些痕迹算我送你的纪念品。

挺意外的，你没有反抗。你也挺高傲的，我从来心甘在你身下，一是享受二是爱你。手指进去的时候明显感受到了穴口的紧张，你用手臂盖住了眼睛没有说话，什么意思，对不起我，所以用这个赔礼道歉？好啊，可以啊。

沾满润滑剂的手指没有温柔，强硬地推进去，里面没有人造访过，肠肉毫无防备，堆砌的褶皱急着想要把突然闯入的手指推走。用力破入，内里炙热潮湿，强势地抽插，听见你气息粗重，抬头看你咬着嘴唇，这样明明会很疼，你就是不发出声音，汪东城，我真的不喜欢你逆来顺受。想着更是生气，第二只第三只手指也生硬地挤进去，里面很紧又很柔软，和那些滥交的0不同，体验一定会很好，迫不及待。

湿热的润滑剂顺着穴口流出，已经准备好接纳我了。但是肯定还不够，要有心理预设。下体早已蠢蠢欲动，就着润滑剂一点一点推进去，实在是不容易，被空前的紧致密密包裹住，内壁强大的压力胁迫着阴茎，快感从下体直冲大脑在天上炸成烟花，我想知道你有没有同样的体会。

把下体用力推进到最深，胯部紧紧贴合住臀缝，弯下腰就可以去够你的嘴唇，我要你发出声音。勾住尖尖窄窄的下巴，牙齿咬住下唇，进而撬开牙关。

“呃啊…”声音很快就漏出来了，鼻音浓浓的，你明明很会叫啊，干嘛要吝啬。

“大东，我想听…你不要忍着嘛…”掰开你覆在双眼的手臂，把它按压在你的耳侧，你的眼神悲痛又无措，撞入我噙着眼泪的深眸。你又闭紧了双眼，生理性泪水沿着眼角流落，沾湿迷人的泪痣，双唇严密地阖住。

“看着我。”

没有回应。

用力掐着你手感很好的性感水蛇腰，阴茎带着液体快速地从后穴抽出然后狠狠破入到极致。

“呜！！”你当然忍不住。

“不要忍了啦…”嘴唇在绷得纹路深刻的腹肌上游走。满满的肌纤维和男性荷尔蒙，紧绷状态下啃下去一定很痛。

慢慢游走到上面，小红点早已刺激得挺立。含住，吮吸。感觉得到你深深地吸气，将胸部向我这一侧抬起，给我一种主动的感觉。

“叫出来吧。”要听你的声音我自有办法，律动一开始你躲不过的。

“看看我嘛…”如果我撒娇，如果我把声音放软拖长长的尾音，如果我用湿润的眼睛委屈地看着你，我知道你没有一点点抵抗力。

你果然睁开了眼睛，垂着眼帘低低地看着掐着你的细腰的我。我要笑得再可爱一点，像得到主人理睬的宠物狗。

在你的注视下开始有节奏的律动，没有刚刚那么狠烈，下体随着抽动继续胀大，你看，我就是这么出入你的。我们贴合过多少次，这次是Special Service，让你知道一下我还有你没见过的模样。

湿热的液体沾满你的臀肉和我的胯部，给撞击的声音带上了湿润的特效，你的眼神有点惊诧，没错，你也可以包容这么大的东西。你还是咬着嘴唇，真拿你没办法，有什么好端着放不下的，你不是也很喜欢听我的声音，然后笑着温柔地封住我的嘴唇，情难自已地把呜咽全部含进去吃掉。情侣，是平等的。我曾经爱得那么卑微，你都无动于衷，我要全部要回来，然后把这次体验深深烙印在彼此的记忆里，把你给我的体会通通带走，或许我们再也不见，我还可以把回忆带进坟墓，这是我狠狠爱过的勋章。所以，我也想听你的声音，给我的勋章增加更荣誉的麦穗。

“嗯—亚纶……”你终于开口了，带着浓浓的鼻音，声音被我撞得破破碎碎，果然是上好的催情剂。

“嗯？”好的表现也让我心情变好，乖乖笑着看你，更加用力的撞击出卖了我伪装的乖巧。

“以前…呜…不够照顾…你的感受…啊…对不起…”说什么嘛，“你应该…挺喜欢…呼…做上面的…那谁…很适合你…”

“做爱的时候不要提别人…嗯…”精准地对着腺体全力撞去，你颤抖地蜷起双腿，腰部弯曲，反而把穴口更主动地抬高送到我眼下。被刺激腺体后内壁有节奏地高潮收缩，软肉乖逊顺从着阴茎紧紧地吸附着，明明身体就很热情，还装什么欲拒还迎，哼哼。

“啊——”话音刚落就受到冲击，根本没有给你咬紧牙关的机会。放开来的浪叫，真动听。

“这样才对嘛。”我也不掩藏自己得意的笑容了，看你的表现，我很爽。

趴在你的胸口舔舐弹性很好的肌肉，调弄可爱的小乳头，皮肤白皙又细腻，在我眼里，没有人比你的肌肉更好看了。

差不多了。按住臀肉，下体已胀得酸痛，撑得穴口扩张得狰狞，外侧的嫩肉已摩擦得发红充血，在溢出的体液的点缀下透出诱人的光泽。最后的撞击使人都被往前推挪，你放弃抵抗地沉沉低吟，刺激着我的大脑，全部全部把喷射的精液留在你的体内。

跪抱着重重喘息的你在地板上休息了一下。下体抽出来的时候还带出了不少体液。从茶几上抽出面纸给自己简单地清理了一下，衣服被汗和不知道谁的体液濡得有点湿，稍微整理一下衣裤，拨弄一下头发，除了事后情韵的神态就和什么都没发生过差不多了。

低头看看你，眼神放空涣散望着天花板，一只手按在湿润的刘海上，肌肉放松没有表情，衣服被我扒得乱七八糟敞开皱在背后，好看的胸肌带着红红吻痕起起伏伏。腿被我放成什么样就是什么样，还大大分开着没有挪动。精液从还闭不紧的穴口里缓缓流出，如果不是我们关系这么差，你这么淫糜的姿态真让我想再蹂躏一次。

从头到尾，你都没有主动触摸我一下，所以我甚至不怎么需要整理衣衫。你的阴茎只是半勃的状态，颤巍巍半立着，自己解决吧。看来，你对我真是，一点兴致也无了呢。

“我还是…亏欠你，对不起，就这么结束吧。”

“你真是不会讲一点好话。”

打开门的时候，还躺在地板的你轻弱地发出声音。

“亚纶…加油。”

“嗯。拜拜。”

室外的空气清新的让人清醒。深夜真的会很冷。我让眼泪就这样放肆地流啊流，看不清前面的路是什么样子，反正就是漫无目的地往前走就是了。我要走去哪啊，心已经没有所属了。家在哪个地方，如果走不到，如果走到天亮了，就回公司吧。炎亚纶，加油。炎亚纶，加油！

我们终究是回不去了。我还是，失去了你。你有没有心痛啊，你到底有多爱我，我不知道了我不懂了，我哪里还有什么立场解读你。我试试用更狠的方式对待你，如果你会激动会心痛，就说明你还爱我吧。你一定要给我一点回应哦，拜托了。

在新闻上看到，汪东城决定不再续约华研国际。

纵使我们的过去千丝万缕纠缠，未来的线，也都断掉了。


End file.
